My Hero Academia - Complex
by WriterofArt
Summary: Failing to contain one of the most powerful Quirk users, both Hero governments in America and Japan must work together to stop this unknown force of power. (Spoiler Warning, contains some manga spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia

-Complex-

Ch. 1

A giant, metal door opens with three people entering a vast, open, concrete room with a containment unit in the middle of the room. Two of which were armed soldiers and prepped to open the unit. As they were setting up, the third, who was a scientist sets up a fold-up table she carried.

"Whenever you're ready, Dr. Reis.", one of the soldiers prompt.

The female scientist nods and places her hand on a scanner. The containment unit unleashes steam upon opening, the soldiers open it up and aim their weapons at the figure slowly coming out of the unit.

The doctor pushes down the guns, "Now, now. Everything will be fine, right, Michael?"

A skinny, young man stretches himself and ruffles his hair, "Another check-up, Doc?"

"As usual, I also brought my laptop today so you can watch the Daily Hero News Report while I take your physicals."

As the doctor conducted tests on Michael, Michael's face suddenly became shocked.

Dr. Reis moved the stethoscope away from his chest, and looked at the computer screen.

" _All Might's true form?! All Might announces retirement!"_

"N-No way…"

Dr. Reis felt something was wrong and patted Michael's shoulder, "It's okay, Michael. There are other heroes that'll be there…"

"No…", Michael gritted his teeth, "Who'll be their symbol of hope?! Who will protect those people in Japan?!"

Michael's body suddenly starts rupturing with energy, the soldiers take aim.

"Power down and resist! NOW!"

"HRAAAAAAGH!"

Michael's physique suddenly becomes more bigger and toned with his hair becoming golden and spiked.

"LAST TIME! POWER DOWN!", The soldiers' fingers prepare to pull the trigger.

" _Michael!_ ", Dr. Reis uses her Telepathy Quirk, " _Please! Calm down. Don't do this._ "

"Dr. Reis! Why's shutting down his mind taking so long?!", one of the soldiers asks.

Dr. Reis becomes strained, "He's resisting me very strongly, I don't think I can keep on much longer!"

"FIRE AT WILL!", the soldier shouts.

As the bullets flew, Michael closed his eyes.

" _I'm sorry, Alexis…_ "

Dr. Reis exclaims as she hears her name from Michael's thoughts.

"RAAAAAAAGH!", Michael bursts his energy, blowing back all the people around him with the bullets.

Alarms are set off, and more soldiers enter the room.

"OPEN FIRE!", the soldiers unleash their bullets.

"HAH!", a giant energy blast is fired from Michael's hands and obliterates the soldiers.

It became quiet, but Michael heard more footsteps coming in. Michael powers up and flies upward into the ceiling. Outside, two guards sit bored at the security gate of Area 51. They suddenly feel rumbling around them and see Michael burst from the ground.

Michael lands in front of the guards and opens his hand, "Phone."

The guards open fire, but Michael catches all the bullets and crushes them into a metal clod.

"Phone. Now.", Michael glares at the guard.

The guard panickily searches for his phone, and gives it to Michael.

Michael opens a map, "That way, huh."

Michael drops the phone away and flies towards a certain direction at great speed.

-X-

A knock is sounded in All Might's office, "Come in."

An individual with an overcoat walks in, "Pardon my intrusion."

"Ah! Tsukauchi-san. Please come in, you told me you had urgent news for me?"

"Yes…", the officer sits down, "Unfortunately, this situation can be counted as an international level of bad proportions…"

"What do you mean?", All Might sits across from Tsukauchi.

"When you became promoted as the Number One hero, you know how America's government shares it's secrets with the top ranked best of the best from around the world?"

"Ah, right. There were scary things I remember seeing."

Tsukauchi sips some tea that All Might offered, "I know you can't say anything to a civilian like me on what you saw and know, but I wouldn't doubt they have some secret Quirk facility in Area 51, would they?"

All Might gulps, "I can neither confirm nor deny…"

Tsukauchi chuckles, "You really ought to work on your composure."

All Might sighs, "I'm sorry…"

"You're fine, you're fine.", the officer reassures, "With some current intel we were given from our government, we found that there was an incident that ruptured from in the middle of Nevada in America."

"What you're saying is…", All Might's expression had fear in his eyes.

"Yeah. From the looks of it, with some footage captured by satellite, Area 51 had a containment breach.", Tsukauchi puts some pictures showing a gold object flying away from the desert area.

"I hope this golden orb isn't what I think it is…", All Might gulp.

"We hope its some kind of alien trying to escape Earth… But, worst case scenario, its an individual with an unknown, powerful Quirk…", the officer puts his tea down.

"That's not even the bad news, considering the flight pattern and energy readings…", All Might looks at Tsukauchi in anticipation, "The object is heading towards Japan!"

-X-

As Michael passes over the California bay, he flies onwards on the Pacific Ocean.

" _Target inbound. Fire at will._ "

Two fighter jets chase after Michael. Michael turns around while still flying in his direction, and fires a barrage of blasts towards the jets.

" _Strafe! Strafe!_ "

The jets dodge the blasts, which explode into a smokescreen.

" _I lost visual! You see him?!_ "

" _No!_ "

Michael bursts out of the smoke, and tears the wing off of one of the jets like paper. The pilot ejects and pulls his parachute. Michael heads towards the other jet.

" _Target acquired!_ ", the pilot fires the jet's guns.

Michael takes the hit, bullets bouncing off him, but he's blinded by the onslaught of fire.

" _Missile away!_ "

Michael is bombarded head on with a missile, and falls into the water.

" _Direct hit! Target neutralized._ "

Instantaneously, a giant energy beam is launched from the water and blasts the jet. The jet explodes with the pilot safely parachuting down. The people from the California bay that saw the incident panic as they see the explosions.

"That actually hurt…", Michael rises from the water and continues towards his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia

-Complex-

Ch. 2

"I'll relay some info to the other heroes, so they can prepare quickly.", All Might stands.

Tsukauchi puts on his hat, "Let's hope we can handle this situation with some sort of ease."

A knock on the door is heard again.

"Come in.", All Might replied.

A man in a suit enters All Might's office.

"Ah. Ambassador. Its been a while, please have a seat.", All Might gestures.

"I'll take my leave then. Have a good day. Pleased to meet you, Ambassador.", Tsukauchi bows before the man, as the ambassador did likewise and left the premises.

"Toshinori Yagi. As a representative of America, I came here quickly as possible to relay some confidential information. I have a secure video chat line that the heads of the Area 51: Quirk Division would like to speak with you immediately."

"Of course.", All Might opens a TV screen from the office's wall and the Ambassador attached a USB device into it.

The screen showed two individuals, a blonde-haired, bespectacled woman and an aged, scruffy high ranked officer.

"Toshinori Yagi, this is General Woodward. You've met him once when you had the privilege to tour the Quirk Division and is in charge of the military base. This woman here is Doctor Alexis Reis, she's the head of the Quirk Division and it's studies."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance.", All Might bows.

"All Might, we sincerely apologize for what may come if chaos were to ensue.", the General lowers his head.

"What do you mean?", All Might questions.

"As you may recall those years ago…", the scientist speaks up, "Not only did you know about our major studies of Quirks, but we keep hold of some of the most powerful, and dangerous Quirk users."

All Might points a finger in realization, "Ah, yes. I remember seeing them. You called them 'Omega Level' Quirk users?"

"Yes, and unfortunately, one of them escaped…", the General sighs.

Dr. Reis holds up a profile, "Omega Level Quirk User, No. 2: Michael Dougals. His Quirk can make any power become a reality for him by simply imagining it. We dubbed his ability as "Omni-Thought". Although, he has difficulty when wielding an ability he uses for the first time, he's more comfortable and able to use this 'Super Saiyan' power with ease since he used this power since he was a child."

"A child with a dangerous Quirk… Not a good combination.", All Might felt nervous.

"Indeed. Dougals was heavily influenced from TV as a child.", the General continues, "Not knowing the severity of his own power, he copied all the powers of superheroes he saw on TV and the young Dougals accidentally killed his family and destroyed his home."

All Might gulps, "Very dangerous…"

"We took Michael in as soon as his accident was made public. He was especially obsessed with watching you saving people and wanted to become a hero just like you, but he could never be permitted due to his abilities and how he can never fully utilize them without causing collateral damage around him.", the doctor adds.

"So, this does involve me in some degree?"

"Yes. As soon as he heard news on your retirement, he went berserk and left the facility violently.", the General adds some footage of Michael attacking the soldiers on the screen, "If he's obsessed with you and becoming a hero that badly, who knows what will happen to Japan…"

"CITIZENS! LEND ME YOUR EARS!"

"Huh?", All Might and the Ambassador look out the window to find out where the booming voice was coming from.

Above the city, a golden figure floated in the air.

"Crap… He's already here…", All Might heads towards the door.

"We're en route as we speak. Have the heroes buy us enough time before we arrive. I'll be able to put him to sleep or unconscious with my Telepathy Quirk if I have an opening.", Dr. Reis quickly replies before All Might leaves his office.

-X-

The people of the streets look up with confusion and awe as they see Michael descend lower.

Michael stretches out his arms, "All Might is gone. You have lost a very precious aspect within your lives! Hope! Justice! I will fill that void and become your beacon of hope!"

"Hey! I don't know who you are pal, thinking you can cosplay and pretend to be a hero, but you can't use your Quirk nonchalant like that!", a hero approaches Michael.

"Not to worry, my fellow hero brother! I fight and protect people with you!", Michael just smiles and pats the hero's back.

"Jokes over kid, now power down or I'll have authorities arrest you.", the hero lost his patience.

"Go ahead. Stop me, then who'll stop the crime that slaughters the innocent?", Michael sarcastically raises an eyebrow.

"You lost your chance!", the hero punches Michael in the gut.

Not even in a second, the hero is slammed into a building, knocking him out. This causes a panic in the streets and more heroes appear.

-X-

"This guy is insane!", Izuku picks himself up from a blast of Michael's attacks.

Ochako came running to the green-haired boy, "Deku! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we have to get out of here!"

The two start running, but they suddenly see Mt. Lady grow in stature from the streets.

"Mt. Lady! Have you fully recovered already?!", Kamui Woods cries out as he makes wooden shields on the streets from flying debris.

Mt. Lady chuckles, "Not entirely, but I'm too pissed off from that villain attack to be just sitting around. Hey!"

Michael turns around and looks up to see the giant woman.

"Bugs should know their place!", Mt. Lady crushes Michael by smashing him with her hands like catching a bug.

As soon as her hands clasped, Mt. Lady felt her hands slowly moving apart.

"No. You. Don't!", the giant hero struggles to keep her hands together, but sees Michael in full view as he holds the hero's hands apart.

Michael suddenly grabs one of Mt. Lady's fingers and snaps it. Mt. Lady screams, Michael takes the chance to fly below and aim his fist at the woman's left knee.

"RRRRRAAAAGH!", with a powerful blow, Mt. Lady is taken down on her knee.

With her head lowered, Michael dashes towards her chin and flies upwards to cause an uppercut on the giantess. Mt. Lady falls back and lands before Izuku and Ochako.

"Mt. Lady-san!", Ochako cries out as she sees the hero down and tries to head to her.

"Wait, Uraraka!", Izuku grabs Ochako back, "We only have our Provisional Licenses, this is something for the pros to handle! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't have to do anything! My power's can help her!", Izuku stared for a bit, but let Ochako go to see what she was going to do.

Ochako ran to one of Mt. Lady's fingers and pushed her whole being into the giant hero.

"Mt. Lady… This will help you fight…", Ochako struggled as she tried to fill her powers into all of the fallen hero.

Mt. Lady winces and slowly gets up. She looks at her body as if it was unfamiliar, then grips a fist.

"Even though you're new as a hero, Mt. Lady, you're quite foolish.", Michael descends to about Mt. Lady's head height, "Fighting an opponent that's smaller and faster than you. As well, trying to fight in your giant form, it only slows you down by gravi-"

Michael is suddenly met with a giant fist, he's sent flying, twirling and spinning a great distance.

Mt. Lady slowly gets up, "I feel a lot lighter…"

She looks down to see a fainted Ochako being held by Izuku, "Be sure to tell that young hero my thanks!"

With a smile, Mt. Lady runs with a limp towards Michael's direction.

Izuku was amazed on what happened, "You really are amazing, Uraraka…".

Izuku blushed a bit from realizing what he said, from down the street, a car pulls near them with a sudden halt.

"Young Midoriya!"

"All Might?!"

The thin man runs up to the young heroes, "Are you all right!? What happened with Miss Uraraka?"

Midoriya sighs in relief from the presence of his idol, "I'm fine, Uraraka just used a lot of her powers to help Mt. Lady become more mobile in her giant form. What are doing here?"

All Might hesitated, but spoke, "All I can say is that man you saw fighting the heroes has to do with part of my past…"

A roar of rotors fill the sky as an American Military chopper descends and lands near the heroes.

"…As well, with the American government…"

"American government!?", Izuku gasps.

From the helicopter, General Woodward and Doctor Alexis Reis step off in front of All Might.

"Sorry we're late.", the doctor exclaims.

"What's going on?...", Midoriya stares at the scene in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

My Hero Academia

-Complex-

Ch. 3

Doctor Reis takes notice of the youngsters on the ground, "Oh my! Is she alright?"

Izuku nods as the doctor runs up to them, "Yeah, she exhausted herself out from using her Quirk to help a hero stop that crazy guy from before."

Reis sighs, "Oh, Michael… Here, let me help her."

The doctor places her hands on Ochako's temples of both sides of her head and closes her eyes in concentration. After a few minutes, Doctor Reis stepped back, Izuku noticed Ochako seemed calmed and comfortable.

"Wow! Thank you, doctor! What did you do?", Izuku's eyes shine with curiousity.

Doctor Reis chuckles at the boy's wonder, "I used my Telepathy Quirk to 'tweak' her brain to heal herself faster. Right now, her body's cells are regenerating at a faster pace than usual. This effect won't last long, but it will help her."

"Amazing!", Izuku's face glowed, "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Alexis Reis. Currently, I'm a scientist that works with the American government, but I'm a retired hero. I was known as 'Psy-Lass' back in the day.", Reis smiles with a bit of nostalgia in her tone.

Izuku gasps, "I remember you as a kid back then! I used to watch the American heroes broadcasts too, you were able to take down a whole hostage situation with 10 gunmen single handedly!"

Dr. Reis laughs while being flustered, "Yeah, that was me…"

[Dr. Alexis Reis, a.k.a. Psy-Lass!

Quirk: Telepathy!

She can control and read into the brain of anyone if they're wide open. Due to special training from America's Hero academies and government forces, Reis is even able to manipulate the brain to change course in the human body's anatomy. Both an effective offense and supporting hero!]

General Woodward puts a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "With formalities out of the way, we must go, Dr. Reis."

"Of course, General."

The U.S. General suddenly starts removing his clothing, surprising Izuku, "I'll go on ahead. All Might, you take these kids to a hospital. Take Dr. Reis with you, drop the kids off at a hospital and meet me with Dr. Reis as soon as you can after."

"General! Why can't I come with you this instant?", Dr. Reis astonished from the General's plan.

The general donned a skin-tight, grey suit and added on some fingerless gloves, "This situation is the U.S. Government's responsibility. If there are any serious injured civilians at the hospital, you must heal them first in course of action. We can't have Japan thinking bad of us."

The general then snickers, "Plus, you won't be able to catch up with the fastest hero in America- Thunder Cloak!"

As his hero codename was said, the general's organic body turned into pure electricity. Two green sparks shown as his eyes on his sparking, glowing head.

[Veteran Hero, Thunder Cloak!

Quirk: Electricity Transfiguration

Before joining the U.S. Army, Thunder Cloak was a mighty hero in his youth. Due to his body turning into pure electricity, he wears a stabilizing suit to keep his body from dispersing. General Woodward can produce powerful blasts of electricity and run at top speeds of a lightning bolt! Super fast!]

"THUNDER DASH!"

With a cracking boom and trails of electricity, the General ran towards Mt. Lady's direction.

"He's really fast…", Izuku had his jaw dropped.

"Come, Young Midoriya. Let's take Miss Uraraka to the hospital.", All Might held the car door open.

"Right.", Izuku carried Uraraka into the car.

-X-

It was quiet on the way to the hospital, Uraraka seemed relaxed on Izuku's lap. To keep his mind off of knowing there's a girl on his lap, Izuku decided to speak up.

"Um, All Might… Considering this has to do with the American Government, you probably can't tell me much on what's going on, can you?"

"Yeah…", All Might exclaims.

"If it's alright with you, All Might. I can explain to this young man in a subtle way without leaking private information. Plus, you may want to hear this too. It'll tell you what you're facing soon.", Dr. Reis takes off her glasses.

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Reis spoke "Now… where to start…"

In their minds, both All Might and Izuku saw images rush into their minds.

"This is…", All Might was amazed from the sensation.

" _Not to worry, I'm allowing you two access into my mind._ ", Dr. Reis' voice echoes in the heroes' minds, " _And don't worry about losing control of the car, All Might. I'm controlling your body to keep us driving safely._ "

"Right…", All Might didn't know how to react.

" _I also noticed that this young man has inherited One For All, I see._ "

"Um…", Izuku felt nervous.

"It's okay, Midoriya. Their government already knows my secret on One For All. They keep info tight, so it's alright to trust these people.", All Might reassures.

" _Now then. I'll show you a few memories of Michael that I read from his mind, the man that attacked the heroes._ "

The scenery around All Might and Izuku twist and turn. They suddenly find themselves in a living room with a child watching TV.

" _Hah! Hyaah! Take that!_ ", the boy made kicks and punches in the air as he watched an episode of Dragon Ball Z.

" _Having fun watching your show?_ "

"WAH!", Izuku found a woman moving through him like a ghost.

"Everything here is a memory, so nothing here is real.", Dr. Reis appeared next to them, "It was real though…"

Izuku felt a hint of sadness from the doctor's tone, then he heard All Might's voice on TV from a news report, " _Never fear! FOR I AM HERE!_ "

" _It's All Might from Japan! Mommy! I want to be a hero like him!_ ", the boy jumped in excitement.

Izuku smiled from his joy, Dr. Reis also smiled.

"He was so happy back then… But…", Dr. Reis frowned.

" _Mommy! How do I become a hero!?_ ", the boy bounced to his mother.

" _Well… Try thinking it out first, then try acting it out._ "

" _Hmm…_ ", the boy saw Dragon Ball Z return on, " _I want power like Goku's!_ "

" _Powers like Goku's! Hrrrrrraaaaaaagh!_ ", the boy's hair suddenly glowed yellow and impactful aura pushed the boy's mother back into the couch.

" _Woah… Michael, is this your Quirk?_ ", the mother stared in awe at her aura imbued child.

" _This is awesome mommy! I feel energy in body! Let's power up! HAAAAAGH!_ "

" _Michael! Wai-_ "

A blinding blast obliterates the living room.

"What's happening!?", Izuku and All Might cover their eyes from the light and heard an explosion around them.

As the smoke cleared, Michael was in a Super Saiyan 3 form. Michael looked at himself in awe.

" _Mommy! Look I did it! Mo-_ "

Finally noticing, the young Michael was standing in a crater of what used to be his house. Izuku, All Might and Dr. Reis stand just outside the crater watching the scene.

" _Did… Did I do this?..._ ", the boy starts to look around, " _Mommy! Where are you?! Mommy! Mom… my…_ "

The boy notices his mother's body sprawled and twisted not too far away. Tears started to form, and fear began to envelope inside.

" _Sis! Big Sis! Where…_ ", Michael finds his sister's remains splattered against one of the neighbor's house.

" _No… No…_ ", Michael held his head while fallen on his knees.

"This is terrible…", Izuku felt pity on the boy.

"That's not the only thing that happened…", Dr. Reis closed her eyes.

"Huh?", All Might looked at Dr. Reis but looked back to see what she meant.

A few heroes, police, firefighters and an ambulance come by.

A hero drops into the crater, " _Boy! Are you alright?_ "

The boy looks up to the hero with tears and a distraught face, "… _I'm sorry…_ "

The hero looks around and notices the couple of bodies around them, " _Boy, did you do this?_..."

Guilt and grief overcame Michael's mind and cried in his hands, " _HRAAAAAAAAAGH!_ "

Another blast of energy emerges from Michael, but the radius of the blast obliterated half of the neighborhood that Michael lived in. All Might and Izuku were speechless on what happened. They saw many people die within an instant.

Dr. Reis wipes her tears, "Let's continue…"

The scenery suddenly changes, All Might and Izuku find a young, teenager Michael in some kind of massive concrete room.


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia

-Complex-

Ch. 4

Michael slowly gets up, he shakes his head while rubbing it. He notices he powered out from his Super Saiyan powers.

"That actually hurt… How is that possible?..."

Michael suddenly felt the ground shaking and noticed the towering heroine limping towards him.

"What's wrong, boy? Run out of juice?", Mt. Lady puts herself in a stance.

Michael stands up and readies himself to power up. Instantaneously, walls of flames surround Michael.

"This fire… It must be…", Michael finds the culprit behind Mt. Lady.

"Endeavor, let me handle this.", Mt. Lady tells from above.

"Hmph!", the flaming hero scoffs, "You can barely hold yourself up. For now, be a blockade in your direction. I'll lock him away from any openings. Considering his power usage, this kind of Quirk has to have some great cost on his body."

"YOU ARE CORRECT!"

"General…", Michael spites.

General Woodward appears before them with sparks buzzing from his sudden coming.

"Where'd he come from?", Mt. Lady questions.

"Sorry pal, don't know you and don't care. This kid's mine.", Endeavor ruffles his flames to prepare for an attack.

The army official pulls out a military ID, "General Woodward, a.k.a. retired hero Thunder Cloak. I'm on official military business. Technically, he's mine, also my information could help you in battle."

Endeavor sighs, "Outsiders and their problems… Whatever, what's this kid's catch?"

-X-

" _Three times is what seems to be his limit, sir."_ , A younger Alexis Reis reports to a younger looking General Woodward.

Izuku, All Might and Dr. Reis find themselves in an observatory room, seeing General Woodward, Dr. Reis and other scientists looking down from a large window into a large concrete room with Michael seeming to be exhausted.

"At this time, I was starting as an intern in this facility. I'm sorry, young Midoriya, I'll have to wipe your memory of seeing some things afterwards.", Dr. Reis slightly chuckles.

"N-No, it's understandable.", Izuku gulped.

" _What else have you learned?"_ , General Woodward asks.

Dr. Reis fixes her glasses on her face, _"We tried to have him create inanimate objects of any kind, but it seems when he exhausts himself completely, the items disappear with his powers."_

" _Hm… What about things that are alive, can he practically make life?"_ , General Woodward felt nervous.

" _We haven't gotten that far on experimenting, for now, we're testing his endurance and elevations of his Quirk. We'll eventually get to that point."_ , Dr. Reis explains.

" _I see. For now, let's call it a day, you people have worked hard. I'm noticing your fine work here Miss Reis, I look forward to working with you."_ , the General pats Dr. Reis shoulder with a smile.

Dr. Reis nods, as soon as the General left, Reis pulls in her fist in victory.

" _The General seems to accept you. You'll be a fellow facility member in no time."_ , a colleague assures.

" _I'm glad, my hard work is finally paying off. In fact, take a break from closing up Michael, I'll take over. It'll make me look good for the job."_ , Dr. Reis snickers.

" _Whatever you say."_ , the colleague heads off.

"I was happy whenever I had one-on-one time with Michael, He and I had a special bond…", the current Dr. Reis smiles with a sigh.

The past Dr. Reis heals Michael, and helps him up.

" _Alexis, how long do I have to do this?"_ , Michael drinks some water he was offered by the bespectacled intern.

" _Until you'll have full control over your Quirk, then you'll be able to be a professional hero in no time! You have my word."_ , Dr. Reis gives a touching, assuring smile.

Michael lowers his head, _"How can I trust you on that? I've been here for years, and my progress doesn't seem to be getting anywhere…"_

Dr. Reis places her hands on Michael's head. In his mind, Michael felt and saw Reis placing a kiss on his cheek. Reis released her hands with a slight blush, leaving Michael baffled.

" _I hope that encourages you!"_

Izuku felt happy from seeing their bond, Dr. Reis' encouragement reminded him of his mother's strong support for Izuku to be a hero one day.

"That should be more than enough to show on Michael, we're finally here."

As Dr. Reis finished her sentence, All Might and Izuku wake up to find themselves at the entrance of the hospital.

-X-

"So, we have to overbear him, until he exhausts himself?", Endeavor charges his flames, "Then, I'll take the lead."

"Hey! He may have used one of his limits, but be careful of him, he can be a handful!", General Woodward yells to Endeavor as he dashes to Michael.

With the existing fire surrounding Michael, Endeavor has the flames completely envelope Michael in a sphere and starts heating it up to the point his fire turns blue.

"The hotter the flames, the more oxygen is taken and the risk you may end up with severe burns! Surrender now if you want to keep your face!", Endeavor shouts at his captive.

"FLAME ON!"

Endeavor's flames are suddenly redirected to him, Endeavor jumps to the side and notices his opponent's new form.

Michael's body was engulfed in fire, but it didn't seem to harm him.

"You think copying me will do you any good?!", Endeavor launches a fire lance.

The lance merely returns to a weak flame as it approached Michael's body.

Michael snickers, "In this form, I don't just have the power of fire…".

Michael's body burns brighter, "I have the power of the sun!"

With great flight, Michael rushes to Endeavor and starts spinning fire around him until in turns into a vortex.

"I hear your heat can become so overwhelming that it goes into the blue spectrum! Let's see what color the heat of a supernova is like!"

Endeavor tries to run through the fire, but is knocked back from the intensity.

Endeavor notices a part of his suit starts to crumble, "I'm starting to chafe, I can hold on a little longer, but I have to act now!"

"Endeavor!", the General tries to run to the hero but is pulled back by a giant hand.

"Don't! The temperature is rising, you'll melt in minutes!", Mt. Lady warns, seeing the surrounding trees instantly turn to ash and the nearby lake steam up.

-X-

As Ochako was placed on a bed, and Dr. Reis tending to some of the injured. The windows suddenly glow orange. Everyone looks outside to see a giant pillar of fire.

"No, Michael. No! All Might! I'm borrowing your car!", without hesitation, Dr. Reis yanks All Might's keys from his hand and speeds towards the pillar of fire.

"All Might, will we be alright with that thing outside?", Izuku asks in worry.

"Let's have faith in our comrades, just as young Uraraka did in Mt. Lady.", All Might reassures.

-X-

General Woodward releases himself from Mt. Lady's grasp and flies towards the pillar, "Stop! Are you insane?!"

"No, I'm a hero! You go and evacuate the civilians in the area, I can handle this."

As the General flew through the flames, Mt. Lady bit her tongue and went towards the surrounding buildings.

Endeavor starts to breathe hard and sweat tremendously. Michael stands before him. Endeavor tries to punch him, but his fist goes through Michael's flame engulfed body.

"How sad. The so called "Number 2 Hero" can't withstand his own element…", Michael shakes his head.

Endeavor grits his teeth, then notices sparks of electricity flowing in the flames.

"Overcharge!", Michael screams in pain as he's shocked with electricity.

The General forces Michael down to the ground by gesturing his hands.

"H-How… How are you not burning?! How is this happening?!", Michael struggles to stand.

"Flames carry charged power, such as plasma. I can wield electricity itself. It seems you have forgotten your studies at the facility."

Michael glares at General Woodward, "I'm… Not going BACK!"

The flames on Michael disperse, as well as the pillar. The General notices his powers deactivate and was in his human form. As was Endeavor.

"How in the-", the General is launched into a charred, crumbling building. Having rubble fall upon him. Endeavor was launched into the dry mud of the lake bed.

Michael tried to stand up but fell on his knees holding his head.

So many voices in his head… So many all at once.

"Erk! So this is the pain that Alexis had to go through…"

"Yes.", Michael looks up to find the said scientist walking up to him.

"My Telepathy Quirk wasn't easy to train with. Heh, kind of like our old training days…", Reis tried to chuckle to fix the mood.

"Are you still willing to keep encouraging me, telling me it's alright? Why? Your dream came true, I was left to rot while you got what you wanted!", Michael shouted.

"My dream hasn't been fulfilled yet!", tears dropped from Reis, "My dream was to be a hero with you, next to you! We both had the same dream when we were kids. But, you couldn't control your Quirk. I decided to train as a hero and work for the facility so I could help you achieve your goal, Michael!..."

Michael gritted his teeth in grief, "I felt betrayed as soon as I heard you became a professional hero outside the facility, I felt even more so when I saw you working with the ones who kept us trapped in those walls!"

Psychic wavelengths began to flow around Michael, "How can I accept the one I trusted most who broke our promise!?"

Reis blocks Michael's attack, "Please… don't make me do this, Michael…"

"If you won't keep our promise, I will! I'll become the greatest hero you'll ever see!", Michael places his fists together.

" _From the state of his mind and body, it seems he made three abilities with his Quirk already… What is he doing?_ ", Reis prepares herself.

Helicopters with news reporters swarm the sky above, All Might and Izuku watch the TV screen in the hospital as Reis faces Michael.

"As All Might has said many times… These words make a true hero! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAAAA! ERRRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The ground shook as Michael's body cracked with white light breaching through the seams. Michael faced Reis with his eyes burned with white light.

"OMNIPOTENCE!"

Michael's skin crumbled apart, showing his body as a white light. His hair seemed to flow like water and his eyes burned as fire.

Reis smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm glad to see you broke your limits… But, I have to stop you from here on out!"

Michael's head just tilted as if he didn't understand. Reis removed and dropped her glasses.

Reis' eyes glowed red and veins started to form around her temples and forehead.

General Woodward pushes some rubble off of him as he moved. He was shocked to see Michael is his state, but sighed when he saw Dr. Reis.

"It's come to this now… Omega Level Quirk User, No. 3: Alexis Reis. The world's most powerful Telepath and Psychic Quirk user."

A sphere of psychic energy formed as Reis flew into the air with Michael as both Omega Quirk users clashed.


End file.
